This specification describes technologies relating to drivers for turbine generators aided by magnetic levitation.
Electrical energy is frequently generated by turbine generators. Turbine generators convert the kinetic energy of passing fluid into electrical energy. A variety of fluids may power turbines. For example, turbine generators may harness kinetic energy from wind, water, or steam. The source of the passing fluid may be naturally found, such as in wind or water from a river, or artificially generated, such as steam produced by a fossil fuel power station.
Turbines generally comprise driving devices, such as blades, which move in response to passing fluid to generate rotational energy. As the driving devices move, they impart a torque onto a hub or circular member, causing it to rotate. This hub or circular member may mechanically couple the driving devices to a generator rotor. As the generator rotor rotates, it produces electrical energy as it rotates with respect to a generator stator.
While the driving devices of a turbine, such as turbine blades, may be simply cantilevered off of a hub, it is advantageous in some applications to provide further mechanical support to the driving devices. The driving devices may be supported at their distal ends by a circular member. However, it would be advantageous in some applications to further enhance this mechanical support. It would also be advantageous if this extra mechanical support did not significantly increase the friction of the turbine generator or compromise its efficiency.